The Girl Of My Dreams
by HazelAndNut
Summary: Sasuke lost a bet, and Naruto wants to make sure he keps his end of the deal. Neither of them expected this to happen though. Crappy summary Oneshot NaruSasu


**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything... I'm a sad, sad person -sniff-**

**Ok so I'm back!! Hurray for me! **

**This is a Oneshot story that came to me when I was home, bored out of my mind, so I thought 'Hmm maybe I should try to write a SasuNaru story'. It didn't go the way I wanted..lol and ended coming out a NaruSasu but that's ok too :P**

**As a warning, I should say that anyone who doesn't like yaoi shouldn't read this. They could, but they just wouldn't like it :S.**

**Please, if you find any grammar error or anything that could be improved tell me.**

**Kit**

* * *

**"The Girl Of My Dreams"**

"There's no way ,in hell, I'm wearing that… that thing!!" shouted the raven as he looked at what his best friend held in front of him. Naruto was looking at him with a huge grin spread across his face, and that only made his anger rise to a whole new level.

"Oh, but you don't have a choice Sasuke." If possible, his grin only grew larger and Sasuke took a step back. Not that he was afraid of the other, no, but he knew the blond meant business. "Oh come on! You lost the bet, and now you're going to keep your end of the deal. Geeze stop being such a child about it" He took a few steps closer to the other boy and let the clothes he was holding fall into his hands.

As he turned to leave, Sasuke made one last effort to try and maintain his dignity "Naruto, you can't do this to me! You can't really be expecting me to wear this for a whole hour!"

Naruto knew he was going to enjoy this, but to see the great Uchiha Sasuke throwing away all his pride for the good of his reputation was priceless. His grin grew even wider as he prepared himself to shatter his friend's hopes once and for all "But teme, we agreed on 24 hours, not 1."

Without another word, the blond left the room, leaving Sasuke in the middle of the room fallen on his knees, and still holding to the pink cloth with a very annoyed look on his face "NARUTO!! I'm so gonna get you for this!!"

"Hihi I bet you are." As quickly as he poked his head through the door he had to pull it back out, cause the second his smiling face managed to say those few words , three kunais planted themselves into the wooden frame.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Naruto knocked on the door once more. 

"I already told you, I'm not coming out! This is ridiculous!"

Turning around to rest his back against the door, he closed his eyes in pure annoyance "Sasuke, it's only for today. After that you can go back to be your old, bastard self."

Suddenly, the door swung open and Naruto fell on his back. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a pair of legs, so he kept looking up, and up, and up, and…

Punch

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???" The raven yelled while still shaking his fist in front of the other's face. This seemed to knock Naruto back into his senses and he quickly got up to find a very pissed of Sasuke standing right in front of him.

The boy was wearing the baby pink dress he had brought him yesterday. It was a pretty simple, yet beautiful, sleeveless dress with a white sash around the waist.( A\N: sorry I suck at describing dresses /) To complete the girly look, he was wearing a long wig that matched his hair color perfectly.

"Wow! I never thought you would look so good in a dress. You're beautiful." Both boys blushed at the comment. Naruto could not believe he had just called Sasuke Beautiful.

Snapping out of his daze the raven turned around, trying desperately to hide his blush. "You don't call other man beautiful, you dead-last, and you certainly DON'T try to look up their skirts!"

"Hey! I fell! I wouldn't look up your skirt on purpose. Hell, who would?" as the words sunk into, the blond looked at Sasuke only to see his body go tense 'Shit! Why did I say that? I was kinda… looking…' He moved his arm to rub the back of his neck and then made his way towards the other boy "Anyway… How did you make those?" he said pointing at his 'breasts'.

"Well," Sasuke had his emotionless mask on. He couldn't tell why, but what Naruto said really hurt him "it's just socks really, but the dress covers it up. It's not like a just happened to have a bra lying around."

"Guess not." The blond gave him a smile "So, let's go introduce Suzy-chan to everyone?" he asked while extending his hand.

Sasuke walked past him, completely ignoring his hand, and he could hear him mumbling under his breath "Better get this done and over with."

"This is gonna be fun." Naruto said closing the door, with a huge smirk across his face.

* * *

"You're enjoying yourself." Sasuke was fed up. He had just spent the last hours answering questions from the girls that he 'supposedly' had never met before. Questions from 'where do you come from' to 'Which guys do you think is cuter'. Finally, Naruto saved his sanity by driving him away from the girls, but the loser just wouldn't stop smiling. 

"No I'm not. I just don't know how you pulled that off, talking about all that girly stuff… I don't think I could've done it." He concluded putting his hands behind his head.

"It's not that hard," he shrugged "I just ignored them like I usually do with you."

"You're so mean Suzy-chan. If you keep it up, people will think you don't like me." The blond grabbed both Sasuke's hands and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Good!" he yanked his hands from Naruto's and tried to turn around, only to be stopped by two strong arms.

"Well, well, and who might you be? Never seen you around here before, and believe me I'd remember if I had." Kiba was now holding the raven by the waist.

The blond didn't know how to react… should he even react? He was sure Sasuke would do something about it very soon, but something inside was stirring and it didn't like the idea of Kiba's paws on his Sasuke 'Whoa wait a second! Where did that come from?'. But his train of thought was lost when he saw the brunette move to nuzzle the other boy's neck.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto grabbed hold of the raven before he even had time to free himself from Kiba, and held him tight against his own body.

"Naruto, you idiot, what are _you _doing?" Sasuke whispered to make sure only the blond could hear him, but his grip stayed in place as he continued to glare at the boy in front of them. 'Why is he so mad? I don't think I ever saw him this mad with Kiba before…'

"Sorry man, I didn't realize she was with you. Thought the two of you were just talking." Seeing the glare his friend was sending his way, Kiba takes a step back and throws his arms up in defense.

"Thought wrong." He turned his back to the brunette and addressed Sasuke who, he noticed, was blushing madly "Let's go Sasu- I mean Suzy-chan, I'll take you home." And they both started walking down the street, Naruto never letting go of Sasuke's hand.

* * *

"Wait a second." Sasuke stopped as he reached his front door with the blond right behind him "You did you bring me home? I thought it was just an excuse to get away from Kiba." 

"It wasn't. The bet is over, you can go home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

The raven grabbed Naruto's arm when he turned to leave and pulled him so that they where face to face again "Over? I really don't get you. What's the matter wit-" warm lips came crashing against his in a soft yet lingering kiss. Once they were gone, all that was left was the cold feeling of loss. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, not able to tell when he had closed them, but the blond was already gone.

"What is going on Naruto…?" He whispered to one but himself and got into his house, determined on setting the pink dress he was still wearing on fire.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke stood outside Naruto's house leaning against the rail with his back to the door, preparing himself to face what had happened the day before. He knew he wasn't all that into girls, but he had never actually kissed a man either. 'That time at the academy didn't count. It wasn't even a real kiss!' But he knew that this wasn't the case. He was so lost in his mind, that he didn't notice the blond leaving his apartment. 

"Morning Sasuke." The raven turned around instantly only to be met by a pair of bright blue eyes. Naruto was smiling, just as always. 'Just as if nothing had happened' Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" he faced the blond with fury "Let's embarrass Sasuke by putting him on a pink dress, and then I'll kiss him and pretend noting happened? Is that it Naruto?"

Naruto laughed, only flaring up his anger "So that's what our friendship means to you then!" the blond walked closer and grabbed the rail on each side of the raven and leaned in closer looking him in the eyes.

"This is not a joke." Sasuke's eyes softened at his words "Well, the dress was a joke. But other than that… it was all real. I just never thought we… Urgh" he used one of his hands to ruffle his hair nervously, while trying to pick the right words "Look, When Kiba came and made a pass at you I didn't like it, and it bothered me all the way to your house. All I knew was that I wanted you out of the guys' sight and out of that dress." The raven blushed at the comment and it didn't go unnoticed by him. Realization made the blush creep to his face as well "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! What I meant was... if you didn't look like a girl, guys wouldn't set their eyes on you anymore."

Sasuke was stunned. Naruto had really felt jealous that another man was making a pass at him, but he was going to let him finish what he had to say.

"When I got you home, I was going to leave, but looking at you… I don't know, I just had to kiss you! I knew you would ask 'why' and to be honest, I didn't know. So I left. I came home and tried to get my thoughts straight." He moved away from the other boy and lowered his head. The smile that covered his face a few minutes ago was no more.

"Do you know 'why' now? Do you know what you want?" It was a simple question, though it meant so much more. The smile made its' way back to his face when he answered the question "Yeah. I know what I want." Their lips met in a more passionate kiss this time, and Naruto held Sasuke close to him. Yes, he had figured out what he wanted, and what he wanted more than anything was to be with the Uchiha.

Sasuke broke the kiss and rested his forehead against the blonde's. "You know? You're _never_ dressing me up like a girl again."

Naruto chuckled "Oh, but Sasuke, you're already the girl of my dreams." Sasuke just hit the blond across the head…

* * *

**Sasuke:** -Glares- Me? In a dress? 

**Me:** -Smiles Nervously- hihihi...

**Sasuke:** You're dead! -takes out the katana-

**Me:** Oh my God! -runs waving the arms in the air- But you looked so cute as Suzy!

**Naruto:** Well, they're running around and someone needs to finish this. What did you think? Kit really wanted to know you're opinion... Ok maybe if she survives... Bye -waves-

**Me:** -In the background- HEEEEELP!!!!!


End file.
